Passion of the Wolves
by Yuki Kimagure
Summary: Sakura hasn't heard from Syaoran for a long time and goes to Hong Kong to see him. Will their love last what awaits her there? Dum Dum DUUUUMMMM! Please read and review! You won't regret it!
1. Cherry Blossoms and Missing Wolves

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the original series of Card Captor Sakura. The minor characters are mine though. Please send reviews, it inspires me to write more chapters. Don't leave me hangin'!!! Jeezzzisss!!!!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Chapter one: Cherry Blossoms and Missing Wolves  
  
-----------------------------  
  
'He hasn't called me.' Sakura sat on a bench at the airport. Three big suitcases sat around her as she looked at a picture in her hands. Syaoran fell asleep with his back leaning against a massive sakura tree. Sakura laid her head on his lap, as she too was asleep. Tomoyo took that picture before she left to give the couple privacy. She later gave Sakura the picture. "Flight 382 to Hong Kong is now boarding!" said the loud speaker over head.  
  
She took in a deep breath and stood up. Giving one last glance at the picture, she neatly put it in her small backpack and gathered her suitcases. Touya gave her a critical glance and asked, "Are you sure you want to go all the way to Hong Kong? Maybe you should just wait." His daughter hugged onto her father's arm. "Onegai? Stay here with me Sakiko." Matsuri asked. "I'm sorry little Usagi but I have to go. Don't worry, I'll come back." Sakura replied as she bent down to hug Matsuri.  
  
Touya helped Sakura get her suitcases to the tram to load. Sakura hugged her brother and was going to walk onto the gate to the airplane but she heard a little voice yelling after her. Matsuri ran up to Sakura waving her large floppy bunny toy to her. "Take care of Nana, she wants to go too."  
  
The bunny was a floppy rag doll Sakura helped her make when Matsuri was two years old to match the one Sakura already gave her when she was born. Little patches decorated the doll and it had a few stains but it showed that the messy little thing was loved with all of the little girl's heart. It was wearing a small pair of overalls and had something in it's pocket. She stood there as she took out the small piece of paper which had 'I love Sakiko' scribbled on it with two stick figures, supposed to be them.  
  
Tears started in Sakura's green eyes as she hugged onto Matsuri tightly, not wanting to let her niece go. "Aishiteru too Usagi." she said and stood up walking away. She could hear Matsuri crying as she entered the gate, trying to hold back her own tears. Touya kneeled down and hugged his daughter as she cried. He looked up and watched the airplane leisurely take off. Time seemed to stop for him as he slowly lost another person that he loved.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
The ride to Hong Kong was hard and long. She looked out the window as the airport faded away. She was leaving everything behind. Her father, Touya, Matsuri, Tomoyo and her husband Eriol, Yukito, Yue, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki, her home, her family, everything she loved. Kero-chan was left home to guard the clow cards at Yukito's house. Sakura watched as everything passed behind the plane. 'Why am I here?' she thought. She would miss Tomoyo having her baby next month, Rika and Terada-san's wedding, her own birthday, Naoko's convention for her new line of ghost stories, Chiharu's second anniversary, everything. An old love movie was playing in the TV overhead. She put the earphones on to hear. The movie was a story of a girl who found out her lover was going to marry her best friend and she was now going to stab herself to death.  
  
"Tomoyo, what are you going to call your baby?" asked Sakura as she sat with Tomoyo on the couch. Tomoyo's stomach was largely rounded to show her eight months of pregnancy. "Well, maybe Derrick." she replied rubbing her swollen tummy. "Why Derrick?" asked Sakura. " I've heard that is a popular name in England. Sakura…" "Ee Tomoyo?" "Would you invite me to your wedding when you marry Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked gently as Sakura leaned against her. "Of course I will."  
  
"Tomoyo…" she sighed. It was soon nighttime and the stewardess was passing out hot chocolate and blankets. Sakura sat with the blue wool blanket wrapped around her as she sipped the steaming liquid with little marshmallows floating at the top. "I hope I can invite you to the wedding." she whispered as she finished the hot chocolate and gave it to another stewardess. Quietly, she curled up and fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
'Tomoyo! Touya! Syaoran! Where are you!?' Sakura yelled as she looked around. She was in an empty street next to a playground. A small boy sat on the swings sadly. He was crying loudly as he rocked on the swing. "Mommy. Please come back. Mommy." he sobbed. " Oh Touya…" a voice kindly said. The little boy looked up as his watery eyes stared at a shimmering figure. She had lengthy lavender-gray hair with a long flowing aqua dress. "Mommy?" he asked in disbelief. " "Oh sweetie." she said as she delicately held her hand close to his cheek. " Is that you Mommy?" asked the boy as he wiped tears from his eyes. "It's me Touya." she gracefully said.  
  
Suddenly Touya jumped towards the figure but went right through her and landed hard on the ground. He looked up and cried. "Don't cry Touya. I'm here." His mother hugged him so that it looked like she was there. "But Mommy, I can't feel you anymore." he said calming down. "Use your imagination." she said. Slowly Sakura could feel someone warmly hugging her just as Touya was. "Touya?" she asked as she continued to watch. Nadesico began tickling Touya and he burst into laughter. They giggled together and Fujitaka came.  
  
"Touya, I'm glad your feeling better." he said standing next to Touya as he stood up. "Mommy's here, we were laughing together." Touya said with a big smile. Fujitaka gave him a sad look and knelt down. "Your mother's not here anymore. Gomen Touya but it's the truth." he said sadly. Touya turned around and looked at Nadesico. Her eyes were sad and tearful. "He can't see me." she said. "Okay." Touya muttered. They began to walk away and Sakura was then left in a dark void. The ground began to shake. 'Miss………Miss………Miss…"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Miss." said a stewardess as she shook her. Sakura's eyes fluttered open. "Hoe!!!" she exclaimed as she shot up. "Where am I?" "We're in Hong Kong. You've overslept." the stewardess said politely. "Oh my gosh! Gomen nasai!" Sakura said as she quickly picked up all of her stuff. She was just going to leave the plane but she remembered the rabbit that Matsuri gave her. Running back down the aisles, she got back to her seat but there was nothing there. Her heart sank as she frantically looked for it. "Um miss, are you missing this?" asked the stewardess. To Sakura's delight, she held up the bunny that she was searching for. "There it is! Arigato! Oh, thank you so much." Sakura said as she danced with the doll off of the plane.  
  
At the apartment, she started to unpack. As she opened the second suitcase, a small bear with wings was unconscious. "Oh my god, Kero-chan!" she said as she took out the stiff body and sat him on the table. "Oh, please be okay." she pleaded as she searched the whole room. Inside a cupboard, she found some sugar. She put it on a spoon and fed it to Kero- chan. At the instant that the sugar entered his mouth, he jumped up with energy. "Arigato Sakura, I needed that. You need to keep some sweets in your suitcases. I almost died." he said with a smile. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to be home with Yukito and the Clow cards." she said. "Don't worry, I brought the Clow cards with me. You can't just leave them alone you know, they could escape and we would have to do this all over again." Kero-chan scolded.  
  
"Well, since you're here, help me unpack." she said. They finished unpacking and Sakura decided to go shopping for some groceries. Kero-chan sat in her jeans pocket. They bought enough groceries to last them for a day. Kero-chan was munching on a Hershey's kiss and asked, "Why did you come anyway?" "Syaoran hasn't called me for a year and I was worried. I called and called many times but he never picked up or he wasn't there. I sent him many, many letters but he hasn't answered a single one either. Maybe he's forgotten about me." she sadly said. "Hey! Don't say that. Something must have gone wrong." Kero-chan said as he looked up at her.  
  
"Anyways, lets go before the ice cream melts." Sakura said as she smiled. "Sakura!" someone yelled. Sakura turned around and her face lit up. "Meiling!" she yelled as she ran towards her old friend. They hugged. "Sakura, how are you doing?" she asked as she smiled. "I'm fine. But I need to get to my apartment before the ice cream melts. Why don't you come over for a while." Sakura asked. "Sure." Meiling said.  
  
They were putting the groceries away as they talked. "Are you going to stay here?" Meiling asked putting the cans of green beans away. "Oh no, only for a while." she replied as she was putting the refrigerated goods in the fridge. "Did you come on a holiday?" "Iie."  
  
"Then why did you come?"  
  
"I wanted to see Syaoran, he hasn't answered the phone or my letters. Do you know why?"  
  
"He moved two months ago."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't try to find Syaoran."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Meiling stopped putting the cans away.  
  
"Just don't."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura laid in bed. Meiling left right after she said that but left her address and number at the table. Her hair poured over her shoulders. She grew even more beautiful as she got older with her long auburn hair and bright emerald eyes. She was now twenty-six but still looked like she was barely twenty. Kero-chan laid curled up at the edge of the bed. "What's wrong Syaoran? Why can't I talk to you?" she asked and sat up. 'I can't sleep' she thought.  
  
She got up and walked to the table with her pink nightgown on. On the table was a phone book. She searched under every Li for two hours and finally came up with a Li Syaoran. Her heart beat against her chest, begging her to call now but it was three o' clock in the morning and it wasn't polite to call in such a late hour so she decided to wait until morning. 


	2. Shooting Stars and Old Romance Movies

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the original series of Card Captor Sakura. The minor characters are mine though. Please send reviews, it inspires me to write more chapters. Don't leave me hangin'!!! Jeezzzisss!!!!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Chapter two: Shooting Stars and Old Romance Movies  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
  
Day came and Sakura decided to call. She picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello?" asked a feminine voice. "Hello, may I please talk to Syaoran?" asked Sakura in Mandarin. "Syaoran, it's for you!" she yelled. "Who is it?" asked a male voice. "Excuse me but may I ask who it this?" she asked Sakura. "Oh, Sakura Kinomoto." she replied. "It's a girl named Sakura Kimomoko I think!" she yelled again. "Give me the phone." said the male voice as she heard running towards the phone. "K-Konnichiwa." he said nervously. "Konnichiwa. Is this Syaoran?" she asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"It's me Sakura."  
  
"Sakura? Gods, I haven't heard your voice for a long time. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. I saw Meiling yesterday."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah. Syaoran?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Why didn't you answer my letters or my calls?"  
  
"Well, a lot of things have happened this year. What has been going on in Japan?"  
  
"Well, Tomoyo is going to have a baby next month. Rika and Terada-san are going to get married."  
  
"What about you, have you gotten married yet?"  
  
"Iie. I guess I've been waiting for you Syaoran."  
  
"Don't wait for me, you should just get married and enjoy your life."  
  
"Hmmmm. Your voice sounds older."  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"Iie. It is more handsome and husky that way. I like it. Do you look the way you sound?"  
  
"I don't know. But I hope so by the way you say it."  
  
"What have you been doing Syaoran?"  
  
"Nothing." His reply was quick.  
  
"Oh." She said it hesitantly.  
  
"So, you live in Hong Kong now?"  
  
"No, I only came to see if you are alright. I was worried."  
  
"Oh, would you like to go and talk, somewhere other than on the phone?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"The 84th apartment in Imperial Heights."  
  
"I'll see you there at 7:30 tonight okay."  
  
"Sure, aishiteru."  
  
"Aishiteru. Sayonara."  
  
Click.  
  
Sakura danced around. She felt like she was falling in love with him all over again. 'Don't try to find Syaoran.' Meiling said in her head. 'But why did she say that? Maybe I should ask Syaoran about this.' To calm herself down, she decided to go shopping for a new outfit. Kero-chan stayed at the apartment with a small bowl of ice cream. She walked around the mall looking for the perfect outfit. All of a sudden, she saw it. In a display window was a long green body hugging dress. It had small little flower patterns at the bottom.  
  
Sakura walked into the store and asked if she could try it on. It fit perfectly, showing off every graceful curve of her body. They also suggested a pink flower pin to go with it and a pink purse. She bought it. At a video rental store she rented a few videos, one a romance movie and one an action movie. She bought microwave-able popcorn and some candy. Sakura figured that they could eat out and watch a movie at her apartment. The day seemed to go by fast and soon it was 7:30.  
  
The bell rang and Sakura opened the door. It was Syaoran. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt and brown pants. In his hands was a small bouquet of flowers. "Wow, you look beautiful." he said blushing. She equally blushed and weakly replied, "Arigato." "Well where are we going?" he asked. "I thought about going out to eat and then coming back here to watch a movie." she alleged. "Sounds good. Let's go." he said. He gave her the flowers to put on her counter and they left.  
  
They went to a very fancy restaurant. Most of the people spoke English so Syaoran had to tell them what Sakura wanted. Two plates of chicken were sat in front of them. "Sakura," he began. "Hai?" "Um nothing." he said. They ate quietly throughout the whole dinner. They ordered wine, drank it, and left. 'Syaoran is so quiet all of a sudden. Was it something I said?' Sakura thought as they walked. Quietly, she slipped her hand into his. He looked at her and grasped it tightly. "Gomen nasai." she said. "Nani?" "Gomen nasai. If there's something I did or said, gomen nasai." she said sadly. Syaoran stopped and hugged her softly. "If anyone should apologize, it should be me. You did nothing wrong Sakura." he said. Sakura looked up and smiled. "Arigato. I needed that."  
  
The both of them looked up at the night sky. A small meteor shower was falling making a dazzling display of glittery stars. "Wow, look at that!" Syaoran said as he pointed to the falling stars. "It's beautiful." she said with a bright smile. "Sakura."  
  
"Hai." she asked. Syaoran still looked at the meteor shower. "What do you wish for more than anything? What does your heart desire the most?" he asked. "Well… I'd say to be here, watching the stars fall to the earth with you, as long as we could. But I guess that's what's happening now isn't it?" she said with a smile. " I do too. Forever."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
They entered her apartment. Sakura sent Kero-chan to Meiling's house so they could have privacy. "What would you like to watch, this one or this one?" asked Sakura as she showed Syaoran the two videos. "This one seems good." said Syaoran pointing to the romance movie. "Okay, just relax on the chair as I heat up the popcorn." said Sakura as she padded over to the microwave. 'Syaoran, I wonder what you're thinking. I'm thinking this is the most wonderful night of my life.'  
  
  
  
You like? I love it!! Please review! I need to have a total of ten reviews to post the next one! If fifteen or more, I might be quicker with the fourth chapter! Bribing get ya anything! TeeHeeHee! 


End file.
